Keeping The Faith
by DarkAngels11
Summary: Faith Yokas has returned after she vanished for over a year. Everyone thought she was dead, but now she's back. Now it's up to Bosco and the rest of the 55 to find out what happened. Chapter 8 is up now! Bosco/Faith Story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: _The Discovery_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Third Watch nor do I own any of the characters from the show. I'm just barrowing them for my own entertainment LOL. Please don't sue!_

Pairing: _Bosco/Faith friendship, possibly more. :)_

A/N: _This is my first Third Watch story. It is set after Bosco is released from the hospital, and after Faith has divorced Fred. I'm hoping that this story will be somewhat different than other stories out there. It is a Bosco/Faith friendship story, and maybe more. The first chapter may be a bit confusing, but just stick with me here... everything will be explained in the next chapter or so. This story mentions and describes adult and sexual situations. It's going to be a little on the dark side. Please review and let me know what you think of it. _

* * *

The cold harsh winter wind blew over the snow covered landscape, as the snow was falling quickly to the grow. New York had always been known to get bad weather at this time of year, but this storm was extemely bad, even for the area. And right there in the middle of the storm, a fragile figure was walking into the storm. Her body was badly battered and bruised. She was covered with cuts and stratches, along with scars from old wounds that had healed over time. She was cold, so cold that her entire body was shaking. The constant stinging from the cold wracked her whole body. Still, she kept pushing on. A wrenching pain went through her stomach, as it started to growl. She hadn't eaten anything in days, possibly even a week. Trudging through the snow. She was very weak, more weak than she had ever been before in her life. Her will to keep going was strong. After everything that she had been through, all the hell that she had endured, she was finally free. But, no matter how determined she was to keep going, her body was giving out on her. Her steps started to become slower and slower. A numbness started to overtake her entire body. She could see a highway just up ahead, she could see houses, and lights. Using all of the strength that she could possibly muster, she kept going. Slowly, she got closer and closer. Until she had finally reached the side of the highway. "_Come on, you have to keep going... it's almost over,"_ She thought to herself. Sundenly, a wave of weakness washed over her body, everything started spinning, her aching legs gave out from under her, and that's when everything went black, just as she fell into the snowbank right beside the highway.

Several hours later, the warm morning sun began to shine down over the snow covered landscape. Despite the horrible storm that had come the night before, this day was looking like a nice warm one, at least for the time of year that it was. The traffic on the highway was very slow on this morning. A young man took advantage of the beautiful morning by taking a nice refreshing run in the brisk morning air. As he ran along the side of the barron highway, he spotted something laying in the snow bank. He stopped, deciding to take a closer look. As the young man got closer to the object, he was shocked to see that the form in the snow bank was in fact, a woman. He wasn't sure if she was dead or alive, but her cloths were all torn, and she looked so lifeless. Frightened by his startling discovery, the man reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. His hands were shaking as he dialed 911.

_"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"_

"I... I was taking a run, and I just found a woman laying in the snow bank," said the man.

_"Is she breathing?"_

"I... I don't know, I don't think so. I can check," the young man said, as he slowly moved closer to the lifeless form that lay in the snow bank. "Oh my God, she is... she is breathing!" he exclaimed.

_"What is your location, sir?"_

The man quickly told the dispatcher where he was. He was trying to remain calm, but that was hard to do, considering what he had just discovered.

_"We're sending help, right away. Can you stay at the location until the paramedics arrive at the scene?"_

"Sure, yeah... I can wait," the man said.

It didn't take long at all for the paramedics to arrive at the scene. When they first saw the body laying in the snow, they thought that they had come far too late. They were very shocked to find that the woman was still alive, but barely. Her vitals were very weak, but they were there. Quickly, the paramedics loaded her into the bus, and rushed her to the Angel Of Mercy hospital. They still weren't sure that they would make it to the hospital with her in time, but they were sure going to give it their best shot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos and Kim were just leaving the hospital after transporting a victim of a heart attack, when they saw the paramedics rush in. The paramedics were quickly met by a doctor.

"What do we have here?" the doctor asked.

"A jogger found this woman laying in the snow bank, she's still alive, but her vitals are very weak. She is suffering from Hypothermia, and frostbite. She has visual external injuries. I have no idea how long she was out there," the paramedic explained.

"Do you have any an I.D. on her?" asked the doctor.

The paramedic shook his head. "No, I didn't find any form of identification on her,"

"Alright, we'll look through missing persons reports later," said the doctor.

With that, she wheeled the woman back to get treatment. She passed Carlos and Kim, who had been listening in on the conversation. Kim glanced at the patient, as she was being wheeled past her, and her mouth dropped open.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, in a concerned tone.

"Oh God, Carlos... I know that woman they just brought it!," Kim exclaimed.

"What?" Carlos asked, slightly confused. "Who is it, Kim?"

"Oh my God, it's...,"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: _A Leap of Faith_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Third Watch or any of the characters from the show. Wish I did... but i'll just have to keep on dreaming!_

A/N: _This chapter will explain "some" of what's going on, but I promise that everything will make a lot more since in the next chapter, as I will be putting a lot more detail about what happened. Right now, i'm still trying to keep everyone guessing lol. Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far!_

_

* * *

_

_"Oh my God, it's...,"_

"It's who, Kim?" Carlos asked her, again. "Who is she?"

It took a moment for Kim to regain her composure. She still couldn't believe it. She'd been missing for over a year, everyone thought that she was dead. Still somehow, by some miracle she had been found.

"Who is it?!" Carlos questioned again, his voice louder this time.

"It's... it's Faith Yokas," Kim finally managed to get out.

"What?" Carlos said, his shock was evident in the sound of his voice. "Are you sure, Kim?"

Kim nodded her head. "I'm positive, Carlos," she said. "It was Faith,"

"We have to call Bosco," Carlos said.

Kim had been so happy about Faith that she had totally forgotten all about Bosco. She reached for her cell phone, and dialed his home number. It was his day off. The phone instantly went to his voicemail.

"Damn Bosco, do you always have to have your phone shut off!" Kim exclaimed.

"I tell you what, you call Sully and Davis... let them know about this. I'll take a run over to Bosco's place, and tell him myself," Carlos said.

"Ok,"

"Call me if you talk to the doctor before I get back, i'm sure Bosco is going to want to know what he she has to say," said Carlos, as he left the hospital, and headed over to Bosco's apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bosco was suddenly awoken from a deep sleep by the sound of someone knocking at his door. He slowly lifted one eyelid, looking over at his alarm clock. _"Go away, it's only 10:30am... and it's my day off,"_ Bosco mumbled to himself, pulling a pillow up over his head to block out the sound. Whoever it was could wait, this was his day off, and he needed his rest. After a few moments, the knocking still continued. Finally, after listening to someone pounding on the door for about 5 minutes, Bosco slowly got up out of bed.

"This better be good!" he yelled, as he opened the door. He was rather surprised to see Carlos standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bosco asked, his tone a little sharper than he had meant it to be. "It's 10:30am!"

"I know it's early, but I have to tell you something... it's really important," Carlos said.

"Well, i'm waiting," Bosco said. "I'm waiting for you to tell me what's so damn important that you had to wake me up on my day off to tell me,"

Carlos stood there in silence for a moment, trying to decide just how he was going to tell Bosco that his partner, who had been missing for over a year, had been found.

"Carlos, are you going to tell me what you came to say or are you just going to stand there?"

"Kim and I brought a lady who was having a heart attack in to Mercy this morning, and while we were there, another bus brought in a woman who had been for unconcious in a snow bank," Carlos said, pausing briefly before saying, "I don't know how to tell you this, Bosco... the woman they found, it was Faith..."

Bosco's mouth dropped open, he stared intently at Carlos. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His head was spinning. Did Carlos just say what he thought he saw?

"What?" was all Bosco could manage to get out.

"They found Faith,"

"Oh God, where is she now? Is she alright?" Bosco asked.

"I'm not sure, Bosco," answered Carlos. "Kim's still at the hospital, when I left she was going to get in touch with Sully and Davis, and tell the doctor who Faith was, because the doctors didn't know who she was when she was brought it,"

"I have to go... I have to go see her, see if she's alright," Bosco said, as he darted to his bedroom. He quickly slipped into his cloths, and headed to his car. "I'll meet you at the hospital," he told Carlos, as he climbed into his car, and headed to Angel of Mercy hospital.

_To Be Continued..._

_Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: _Deja-Vu_

Disclaimer: _Sadly, I don't own Third Watch or any of the characters from the show. _

A/N: _Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. I'm really glad that you guys like it. I hope the characters don't seem to out of character. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

It didn't take long at all for Bosco to arrive at Angel of Mercy Hospital. He was there long before Carlos. The truth was, he had practically flew to the hospital. The whole time, his mind was racing with thoughts and questions. As Bosco entered the hospital, he thought back to a night over a year ago... the last night that he had seen Faith.

_Flashback..._

_Bosco had just finished a shift, and headed to his locker. As he walked into the room, he saw that his ex-partner, Faith Yokas, was still there. It was late for a detective to be working, most detectives had already gone home hours ago. But not Faith. Bosco always assumed that it was because she was more dedicated than the others were. As he entered the room, Faith looked up, and their eyes met. _

_"Hey," Bosco said, his voice was soft._

_"Hey, you goin' home?" Faith asked him._

_"Yeah, yeah... what about you?"_

_"Yeah, i'm finally getting out of here too," replied Faith._

_Bosco laughed. "I thought you said detectives had better hours then us 'beat cops'," he said._

_Faith smiled. "That's what I thought, guess I was wrong, huh,"_

_"Yeah," Bosco said, as he put on his coat. Faith did the same, and the two walked out to the parking lot together. _

_"Hey Yokas, you want a lift?" Bosco asked, knowing that she was going to walk home, and he hated the thoughts of her walking home alone in the city._

_Faith looked back at him. "Nah, I kinda' feel like walking tonight... I just need to clear my head, it's been a long day," she replied._

_"Alright, i'll see you later," Bosco said, as he claimed into his car. For some strange reason, he had a really bad feeling about Faith walking home alone on that night. So, before he drove away, he rolled down his window and asked, "You're sure you don't want a ride... it's no trouble if you do?" _

_"Yeah, Bos... i'm sure,"_

_"Ok, suit yourself," Bosco said. "Goodnight Faith,"_

_"Night, Bos,"_

_With that said, Bosco drove off into the night._

_End Flashback..._

And that was it, that was the very last time that Bosco had seen Faith. She had left that night, and hadn't been seen again since. Faith's daughter, Emily, had called Bosco later that night. She had been worried because her mother had returned home, and it was really late. Bosco had went out to look for her, but Faith was nowhere to be found. When she didn't show up for her shift the next day, everyone became even more worried. Before long, the whole entire police force was out searching for her, but it was no use. Nobody for Faith nor did they find any clues as to where she had gone. After several months had passed, everyone just assumed that she was dead. After all, they did live in New York City, and there were hundreds of people who just vanished into thin air in the city, never to be seen again. Ever since that night, Bosco had lived to regret not making Faith let him give her a ride home or not following her. After all, he had a really bad feeling about her walking home alone that night, but he had done nothing. Eventually, Emily had went to live with Fred and Charlie. Faith's dispearence had been really hard on both kids, but it had been especially hard on Emily. And, it had also been very hard on Bosco. He had tried his hardest to find Faith, but there were absolutely no clues as to where she had went or what had happened to her. Still, when everyone else had given up hope of ever finding Faith alive, Bosco never did. He always conditued to have the hope that someday, somehow, someway, they would find his former partner and best friend. They had to. He didn't know if he could possibly go on with his life knowing that his best friend was gone. Although a lot of time had passed, she was still always on his mind, her memory always haunting his thoughts and dreams. He had experienced many horrific nightmares. Dreams about horrible things happening to Faith. In Bosco's eyes, it was far worse not knowing what happened, even if she had been killed, he would have rathered that he know about it, instead of living his life wondering if his partner was dead or alive out there somewhere. Now, finally after having waited for so long... he knew the answer to that question. Faith Yokas, his ex-partner, and best friend was indeed still alive. But, the reason why she had vanished and what had happened to her still remained to be seen.

Bosco was shaken from his deep thoughts, when he heard Kim calling him.

"Bosco," Kim called. "Hey, Bosco... Faith is in the ICU, now. We have to go up there and wait, the nurses said that the doctor will be out to talk to us shortly,"

Bosco just nodded his head, and followed Kim up to the ICU. They sat down next to each other, and Kim started to tell Bosco how she had discovered Faith being brought into the hospital. After she had finished, the two just sat there in silence. Waiting, just waiting for the doctor to come out, and bring them news about their friend. As they sat there, Bosco's mind was still whirling. This was going to be a long wait.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: _Waiting_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Third Watch nor do I own any of the characters from the tv show._

A/N:_ Thanks again for all of the great reviews! I'm really glad that you all are enjoying my story. I hope you like this next chapter. Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Please tell me what you think in a review!_

* * *

After what seemed like hours, but was in reality only a matter of minutes, the doctor finally arrived to the waiting room. Bosco's head shot up, as he heard the doctor enter the room. She flashed a smile, as she walked towards them.

"Are you here for Faith Yokas?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Bosco replied quickly. "How is she?"

"My name is Doctor Miley," she said, as she extended her hand to shake Bosco and Kim's. "I have examined Miss Yokas, and i'm going to be honest with you, her condition doesn't look so good. I'm not quite sure what happened to your friend, but it must have been quite horrible for her to go through,"

"What is the extent of her injuries?" Bosco asked.

"Well, Miss Yokas has suffered from Hypothermia, her hands and feet have been frostbitten from exposure to the cold. She is very underweight, and very malnurished. Her whole body is covered in cuts and scratches, along with scars from healed wounds. There is a lot of bruising. She has 2 broken ribs. Given all of the other injuries, I also checked her for sexual assault. There is a lot of scaring, evidence of sexual assault for sure. Her wrists have deep cuts and scars, i'm assuming from restraints. Overall, your friend is in very bad condition. However, we do have her stable, and she should make a fairly quick recovery physically. Emotionally, well... that might be another story altogether. I'm not sure what happened to your friend, but she has been through hell and back. She's going to need psychological help," Doctor Miley explained.

Bosco just stood there, it was almost as though his body was frozen. It was as though he just couldn't move. He had heard every single word that the doctor had said, every one, cutting deeper and deeper into his already broken heart. This was his partner, his best friend that they were talking about her. He couldn't stand knowing that she had gone through all that pain and suffering. He still didn't know exactly what had happened to Faith, but whatever it was, it had been very bad. A volt of anger flew through his body, anger at the person or persons who had done this to his friend. They were going to pay, somehow or another, he was going to find them, and make them pay for what they had done to Faith. But, at the he felt heartbroken. Still unable to totally grasp the cold hard truth about what had happened to his friend.

"Can I... can I see her?" Bosco finally managed to get out.

"Yes, you can see her... but she's still not awake yet. We started her on some pretty strong pain medications, so it might be a while before she wakes up," replied Doctor Miley.

Bosco nodded, "That's fine... i'll wait," he said.

The doctor nodded, and motioned for Bosco to follow her, as she took him to Faith's room. They walked through several long hallways, before they finally arrived at the room. Bosco stopped at the door, although he had longer for such a long time to see Faith again, now that the time had actually come, he was afraid. He was afraid of what he was going to face when he went into that room. From what the doctor had said, Faith was in pretty bad condition, and he knew it was going to be really hard to see his friend like that. Finally, he reached for the door knob, his hands shaking as he did so. Slowly, he entered the room.

There she was, his ex-partner and best friend. The person who he had worked side by side with for over 13 years, the person he always knew he could come to when his world was falling apart, his best friend, the person who probably knew him better than anyone else. There she was, laying there in the hospital bed. _Oh God, she looks so lifeless._ He couldn't help thinking, as he slowly moved closer and closer to her beside. Finally, he was standing right beside her. It was then that he could see the full extent of her injuries. She looked horrible, more than horrible... she looked so lifeless, so broken. Never, in the entire time that he had known Faith Yokas, had he seen her look like this. A lone tear slowly trickled down his cheek, as he reached his hand out, softly touching hers.

"Oh Faith, what the hell did they do to you?" Bosco said, it was more of a statement then a question.

Bosco sat down in the small wooden chair that was placed right beside the hospital bed. He tightly held her fragile hand in his. The doctor had said that it might be a while before she would wake up, but that didn't matter. There was no way that Bosco was going anywhere. He would wait, no matter how long it took for Faith to wake up, he would wait. After everything that she had been through, there was no way in this world that he was going to allow her to wake up alone.

Just then, Bosco heard someone walk into the room. He looked up, and saw Sully standing there. "Hey Bosco," he said, as he approached Faith's hospital bed. "I came down here as soon as I got the call, the doctor told me about her condition. Has she woken up, yet?"

"No, the doctor said it might be a while before she does," Bosco replied.

Sully nodded. "Have you called Fred and the kids, yet?" Bosco asked.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with them. I did get in touch with Fred's girlfriend, she said that Fred and the kids are heading to his parent's house for the holidays, but she said that she will let Fred know, as soon as he calls her when he gets there," Sully explained.

"This is going to be a real shock to them," Bosco said.

"Yeah, I can imagine it will be," said Sully. "How do you think they're going to take the news?"

Bosco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, i'm sure the kids will be happy, especially Emily. I'm not too sure about Fred," he said.

"Well, I have to get back on the street, i'm still on duty," Sully said. "Call me when she wakes up, someone's going to need to come down and talk to her too, when she's feeling up to it. Hopefully, we can catch whoever did this to her,"

"We will, i'll make sure of that," Bosco said.

After Sully left, Bosco spent the rest of the day at Faith's bedside. The hours slowly trickled by. He wanted her to wake up, yet in a way, he was afraid. He was afraid that he wouldn't know what to say to her or how to help her. Still, he was going to try. He had once told her that he would always be there for her, and he meant it. He would always be there for her. Now, it was his time to prove it. Darkness fell over the city of New York. Bosco was still holding Faith's hand, as he finally drifted off to sleep.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: _Return Of Faith_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Third Watch nor do I own any of the characters from the show. (frowns)._

A/N: _Hello, so here is the next chapter. It's not exactly the way that I wanted it, but I think it turned out alright. The next chapter will be a little more interesting, as it will explain more about what actually happened to Faith. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Bosco was awaken early the next morning, by the sounds of Faith thrashing around in the hospital bed. He looked at her, it appeared that she was dreaming, but he wasn't sure.

"Faith, it's alright, ssh it's going to be alright," he said ever so gently, as he lightly brushed his hand through her hair. "It's alright, wake up, it's only a dream. You're going to be alright now,"

Faith's eyes slowly flickered open. She looked up at him. "Bosco?" she asked, her voice sounded very weak.

Bosco smiled instantly. She was awake, and she had just said his name. After so much time had passed, he finally heard the voice that he had been longing for so long to hear. "Yeah Faith, it's me. It's Bosco," he said softly.

"Where... where am I?" she asked him, as looked around the room.

"You're in the hospital, Faith," he replied, as he took her hand, and held it tightly.

In an instant, her eyes filled up with tears. She started to cry, as a wave of relief washed over her. Finally, after all the time that she had spent being held captive, after all of the hell that she'd been through, she was _finally_ free again. Suddenly, Faith remembered that Bosco was there. Feeling very ashamed that he was seeing her this way, she turned away from him.

"Hey Faith, what's the matter?" Bosco asked, feeling slightly confused. "It's alright, you're safe now," he said, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, but she flinched and pulled away.

"It's alright, it's just me, Bosco," he said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Still, Faith continued to cry. In fact, she was crying even harder now, her cries turning into sobs. Bosco felt so helpless as he sat there. He wished that there was something he could do to make everything better, but there wasn't. He wanted nothing more than to just pull Faith into his arms, hold her tight, and never let her go. But, he couldn't do that either since she didn't seem to want him to touch her.

"Faith, it's alright... you're safe now," Bosco said softly. "No one is going to hurt you like this again,"

"Bosco, just go away..." Faith managed to say through her tears. "Please, just go away and leave me alone,"

That hurt, it really hurt. Bosco couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did she really want him to leave? He knew that they hadn't been on the best terms when she went missing. A lot had happened that year, and they were just started to talk to each other somewhat when she vanished. Even after everything that had happened between them, Bosco had always considered himself to be her friend. Sure, they had their share of problems, but they had always been friends. They had always shared some sort of strange bond between them. He couldn't understand why Faith was pushing him away, now.

"Faith please, i'm just trying to help you," Bosco said softly.

"I... I know, Bosco," Faith cried. "It's just, I don't want you to see me this way... I don't want anyone to see me this way,"

"Faith, I know you're hurting right now, but I want to be here with you," Bosco told her. "I want to be here for you. You're my best friend, i'll always been here for you,"

That statement took Faith somewhat by surprise. It took her back, to a better place and time. She remembered years ago, when Bosco had told her that. After all this time, he still meant it. He still wanted to be there for her. Faith started to cry even harder again, she wished that they could just go back to that time. She wished that she could just go back, and get all of the horrible memories that flooded her mind out of her head. Bosco placed his hand on her shoulder once again, but this time, she didn't pull away. She turned back towards him.

"Oh Bosco," was all she could manage to say before she completely broke down. Bosco wrapped his arms around her, and just held her while she cried. He couldn't even image the horror that she had went through. They just sat there, finding comfort in each other. Bosco didn't want this moment to end. He just wanted to stay right there, holding Faith in his arms forever. He held her tightly, almost as though he feared that it was a dream, that he was going to wake up, and she would be gone once again. Bosco knew that it was going to be a long day. He knew that since Faith was now awake, there would be detectives coming down to talk to her. They would need to find out what happened, so they could attempt to bring whoever did this to justice. He knew that was going to be really hard for her, but for the moment he managed to push that thought of out his mind. He just sat there, holding Faith tightly in his arms as she cried. Just happy to finally have his best friend back.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: _Together Again_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Third Watch or any of the show's many awesome characters. If I did, things would have ended a lot differently. Bosco and Faith would be together for sure:)_

A/N: _Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here is the next chapter. I was going to make it about what happened to Faith, but I decided that I wanted to do this first... so what happened to Faith will mostly be explained in the next chapter. Sorry for making ya'll wait so long. I think it brings more suspence to the story lol. I just have to go where my muse takes me. I hope you guys like it! Please tell me in a review!_

* * *

"I'm here to for Faith Yokas, I was told that she was brought in?" Fred asked the lady at the ICU desk.

"And you are?" the nurse asked him, as she glanced at Fred, and the two teenagers who were standing behind him.

"I'm Faith's husband... uh, actually i'm her ex-husband, and these are our two children." Fred said, pointing to Emily and Charlie.

"Alright, Miss Yokas just woke up this morning... she's in stable condition. The doctor will be in to see her shortly. She will be able to give you more information," the nurse explained.

"Can we see her?" Emily asked.

"Yes, you can see her," the nurse replied, as she got up from her desk. "Follow me, her room is right this way," she said, as she lead them to Faith's room.

The nurse knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Faith was still crying in Bosco's arms when she walked in. They both looked up at the nurse.

"Miss Yokas, your ex-husband and children are here to see you," the nurse said kindly.

Faith looked up at Bosco. "Oh God, I don't want them to see me like this," she said.

"It's alright, they haven't seen you in over a year, Faith," Bosco told her softly. "They need to see that their mother is alright,"

Faith just nodded, as Charlie, Emily, and Fred slowly walked into the room. A huge smile spread across Emily's face when she saw her mother, and she ran towards her. Faith opened her arms, pulling her daughter into a gentle embrace.

"Oh mom, i've missed you so much!" cried Emily.

"Oh baby, mommy's missed you too," Faith told her, as she started to cry once again. It didn't take long, and both Emily and Faith were crying.

Charlie slowly walked over to the bed. He looked up at Bosco, who gave him a kind smile, and gently guided him towards his mother's bedside. "I've missed you too, mom!" Charlie said, as he wrapped his arms around Faith and Emily. "I know baby, I know," Faith said, softly.

Fred just stood there watching them all, then he looked over at Bosco, who was standing close to Faith's bedside. Fred didn't look pleased to see that Bosco was there, but he really had no reason to care, since he and Faith had been divorced for about six months before she had even gone missing. Still, Fred wasn't happy. He had blamed Bosco when his ex-wife had went missing, he didn't know how Bosco had been involved, but he was certain that he had in some way caused it.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room. Everyone looked up at her. "Well Faith, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Faith shrugged, "About as well as can be expected, I guess," she replied.

"I guess I should introduce myself, i'm Dr. Miley, i've been treating you since you're been at the hospital," she said, shaking Faith's hand. "Now, i'm going to have to ask you all to leave the room while I check on how Miss Yokas is doing. It won't be long," Doctor Miley said, with a smile.

Emily and Charlie exchanged one more hug with their mother, before leaving the room with their father. Bosco followed them out.

"How long has she been awake, Boz?" Emily asked.

"She woke up a couple of hours ago," Bosco replied.

"Do you know what happened to her, I mean... do you know where she's been all this time?" Charlie asked.

Bosco shook his head. "She hasn't wanted to talk about anything, yet. She's been through a lot, it might take her some time before she feels comfortable talking about what happened," he said.

Fred looked at Bosco, then glanced at the kids. "Hey Charlie, Em... why don't you two go down to the pop machines, and get us all a soda," he said, handing them some money.

"But dad, I want to stay here and wait for the doctor so we can see mom again," Emily said.

"I know, you'll be able to go back in and see her... but I want to talk to Bosco about something for a minute, so you guys go grab us all a soda," Fred told them. Charlie and Emily both sighed, as they headed off down the hallway.

Fred looked at Bosco. "What the hell happened to her, Bosco? How is she doing really?" he asked.

Bosco looked down at the floor. He wasn't sure that Faith would want Fred to know all about her condition, but he did have a right to know.

"I guess some runner found her in the snow bank yesterday, and called the paramedics. Someone here knew who she was... she called the house and me. The doctor said that she had Hypothermia when she came in, and she has some frostbite from the cold. I guess she has a couple broken ribs, lots of cuts. And uh, I guess she was... the doctor said that there were signs of sexual assault," Bosco managed to get out.

"Oh God, do they have any idea what happened to her or who did this?" Fred asked, with much emotion in his voice.

Bosco shook his head. "No, not yet... there are some detectives coming by later today to talk to her, try to find out what happened. I'm not sure that she's ready," he said.

"Is she, uh... is she going to be alright?" Fred asked.

"The doctor said she's going to be fine physically, but emotionally... I really don't know," Bosco replied.

Just then, the doctor stepped back out of the room. "It's alright if you guys go back in, now," she told them, as she headed back down the hallway. Just then, Charlie and Emily came running back down the hallway, soda in hand. They all went back in to see Faith. Everything seemed close to alright again, at least for that very moment in time. There was still going to be a long road ahead, but at that very moment, with Faith and the kids all back together again, things were starting to look up for everyone.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: _I don't own Third Watch nor do I own any of the characters from the show._

A/N: _Well, here is the next chaper. I'm sorry that it's so short. I really wanted to get to what happened to Faith in this chapter, but a long day of work with a horrible flu bug has gotten the better of me. The next chapter will be longer, and will get to what happened, promise! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you all like it, so far. Thanks again everybody!_

* * *

A strange, calm silence once again filled the hospital room. Fred and the kids had stayed at the hospital with Faith for several hours, before Fred finally told them that it was time to go home. He had promised to bring the kids by again to see their mother that night. Now, it was just Bosco and Faith again.

"You okay?" he asked her softly, as she shared at the door that he family had just walked through only minutes before. When Faith didn't answer, Bosco asked again. "Faith... hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm alright," she said with a fake smile.

Bosco knew that she wasn't really alright, but he didn't know what else to say to her. He had never been too good with words. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can get me out of here," Faith said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"The doctor says you'll be able to leave in a few days, if everything goes well," Bosco told her.

Faith just layed there, thinking. She was going to be able to leave the hospital shortly, that was good, but where was she going to go? She really didn't know, since she no longer had an apartment to go to. Then, she looked over at Bosco. He looked so tired. She wondered if he had been sleeping at all.

"You can go home now, Boz," Faith said, breaking the silence. "You don't have to stay here with me, i'll be alright,"

"I know I don't have to be here, Faith... but I want to be here," Bosco told her softly.

"Really Bosco, i'm fine," she told him. "You should go home, and get some rest,"

"I'm fine, and i'm not going anywhere," he said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Bosco opened the door, and there stood a couple of detectives. Bosco knew very well what they wanted, but he still wasn't sure that it was the right time to talk to Faith about what had happened. It seemed too soon to him.

"Hi there, i'm Detective Masterson, and this is Detective Mason," the detective introduced himself. "We're here to speak with Detective Faith Yokas, is it alright if we come in?"

"Uh yeah, sure... come on in," Bosco told them.

The detectives walked over to Faith's beside. "Hi there, if you don't mind we need to ask you some questions about what happened," Detective Masterson said.

Faith just nodded. "I knew you'd be coming," she said, in a voice so low that it was almost a whisper.

Bosco sat down on the bed beside Faith. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" he asked her, softly.

"Yeah, now's as good a time as any,"

"Alright Detective Yokas, could you please start at the begining?" asked Detective Masterson. "What happened on the night that you vanished?"

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: _I do not own Third Watch nor do I own any of the characters from the show. Wish I did, but i'm not that rich lol._

A/N: _Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm really pleased about how well this story is going over. Here is the next chapter. I hope this will answer some of the questions about what happened. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"It was a cool and breezy night. Faith Yokas was walking home. She was only a couple blocks away, and she was glad to almost be home. It had been a long day. Suddenly, she heard someone walking behind her, but she thought nothing of it. This was New York City afterall, the town that never sleeps. Faith just kept walking. She could hear the footsteps behind her were getting closer and closer. Suddenly, she felt a hand grad her from behind, throwing her against the wall of the building that she had been walking past._

_"Hey, what the hell!" Faith said, loudly. When she looked up, she was face to face with a young man holding a gun to her head. He was dressed like a gangster, but she had never seem him around here before._

_"Detective Faith Yokas, welcome to your worse nightmare," he told her, just as a small black car pulled up beside them._

_The young man shoved Faith towards the car. "Get in!" he told her. When Faith struggled to get away he said, "Get in now or i'll blow your fucking head off!"_

_Faith looked into the young man's eyes. She could see that he was dead serious, so she slowly climbed into the back seat of the car. The man got in beside her. He pulled out a big roll of black tape, placing a piece over her eyes and mouth. He then threw her down to the floor of the car, and feel could feel it speeding away. They kept on driving, after about 20 minutes, the car finally came to a stop. Faith could hear two people getting out of the car, then she heard the back door open, and felt a hand grab her by the arm, and pull her out of the car. Still blindfolded, Faith couldn't see anything around her, as her captors lead her to where ever they were taking her. She did mentally note to herself that it felt like they were walking through grass, not short like lawn grass, but long like the kind of grass that grows in fields. She heard a door open, and was then lead inside of a building, and down a flight of stairs. They're probably taking me to a basement, she thought to herself. Once they had went down the stairs, Faith was slammed down, onto what felt like a wooden chair. She felt someone take her hands, and tie a rope around them. After that, she felt her hands being tied to the back of the chair. Someone else grabbed her legs, and tied them to the chair legs. The tape was suddenly ripped off of her mouth, then off of her eyes. _

_It was the first time that Faith could actually see her surroundings. She was in a dark room with very dim lighting, probably a basement. She was tied to a wooden chair. As she scanned the room, she saw an old bed about four feet away from her. She felt another wave of fear pass through her body, as he eyes scanned across the bed, stopping at the chains which were attached to the top and bottom of the bed. Faith then looked up at the men who were holding her captive. The young man that had forced her into the car earlier that night was standing right in front of her. Another man, this one wearing a black ski mask, stood behind him._

_"What's going on? What do you want with me?" Faith asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice._

_The man laughed bitterly. "You took something very special from me, and now there is hell to pay," he told her._

_"What?" Faith asked. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You stupid bitch!" he snapped. "You seriously don't know what i'm talking about, do you?"_

_"No, what do you think I am... a mind reader," Faith spat back._

_"Do you remember Donald Mann, the person you murdered while in police custody?"_

_Faith swallowed hard. This had to do with Donald Mann... she didn't know who this guy was, but anything that was connected to Mann was never a good thing. "Yes, I remember Donald Mann,"_

_"Well, now you're meeting his son," the man said. "I'm Donald Mann Jr. Everyone just calls me Don,"_

_"Donald Mann didn't have a son," Faith said._

_"Haha... i'm afraid you are mistaken," Don said, bitterly. "And now, you are going to pay for what you did to my father,"_

_Faith couldn't help but laugh at that statement. What __she__ did to his father? What about what his father did, how many people he had killed? "Your father was a murderer... he deserved just what he got," she spat out, before she even realized that she said it._

_Almost instantly, Faith felt a hand connect hard with the side of her face. "Don't you EVER talk about my father that way again!" Don shouted. "Do you understand me?"_

_Seeing how angry she had made her captor, Faith just nodded. Not wanting to make things any worse than they already were._

_"You know, my father... he really wanted to break your partner, Bosco, before he killed him. He wanted to take everything that he had left away from him. He wanted to make him watch everyone that he cared about die, he wanted him to suffer. But, that didn't go quite as he had planned. Bosco didn't suffer nearly enough for what he did," Don explained. "You know, my father always said that it was possible to break someone, even someone who is strong, and I believe that. I'm not going to kill you, Detective Yokas, at least not anytime soon. No, I have other, much bigger plans for you. I'm going to prove my father's theory, i'm going to prove that anyone can be broken. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my father... i'm going to break you down, Detective Yokas. By the time i'm done with you, I guarantee you'll wish you were never born,"_

_End Flashback..._

Faith paused for a moment, her emotions were starting to get the better of her, and she was finding it harder and harder to speak with every word that she said. She looked up at Bosco, who was sitting right beside her. He was holding her hand tightly, as though to say that he was there for her. Faith wondering it he had caught on to what she had told the detectives, about Don Mann being after her because she "murdered while in police custody" she hoped that he hadn't caught that. She had never told Bosco what really happened to Donald Mann, not since he had woken up in the hospital. He had always heard the story that Mann pulled a knife on Cruz, so Faith had shot him. Bosco never knew the real story, and Faith wasn't sure that she wanted him to. She wouldn't lie to him if he asked her about it, but she just hoped that he never would.

"Can you tell me what happened next?" asked Detective Masterson.

Faith looked down at the floor, wishing that she didn't have to do this. "He... he made me wish I was never born," she finally managed to get out, before she buried her face in her hands, and broke down.

Bosco pulled her into his arms. Faith put her head on his shoulder, and buried her face into his neck. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "It's alright, Faith... you're safe, now," he told her softly.

"I didn't think I was going to make it out of there alive," Faith cried.

"I know," Bosco said, softly. "I know,"

"Can you tell me exactly what you meant by 'he made me wish I was never born'?" asked Detective Masterson.

"Don... he, he did a lot of things," Faith cried. "He'd beat me, kick me, threaten me with a knife or a gun, anything that he think of that he could do to hurt me, he did,"

"Did he ever assault you sexually?" Detective Masterson asked. He knew what the doctor had told him, but he had to ask anyway. It had to go into his report, if they were going to nail Donald Mann Jr. for this.

Faith broke down crying once again. Bosco just held her tightly in his arms. He wanted to just tell the detectives to get the hell away from Faith, and let her be. But, he knew that they had to ask these questions, if they were going to have enough for a case against the person who did this. After a little while, Faith calmed down a little bit.

"I'm sorry about that," she told the detectives.

Detective Masterson nodded. "That's alright, it's perfectly understandable," he said. "Are you feeling up to talking some more about what happened?"

Faith nodded.

"Well, let's start where we left off," the detective said. "Did he sexually assault you?"

"Yes," Faith whispered. She looked down at the floor, she didn't want anyone to see her. They'd all look at her differently, now. She didn't want to see it, she didn't want to see the look of pity in their eyes as they looked at her.

"How often did this happen?" Detective Mason asked.

"A lot," Faith cried. "It happened at least once or twice a week, sometimes more,"

Bosco gently tightened the grip on her hand, trying to let her know that he was there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was hard for him to sit here, and listen to the details about what had happened to his friend, but he knew that he had to be here for her.

"Was it just Don Mann Jr. or were there others?" asked Detective Masterson.

"No, it was... it was just Mann," Faith said.

"And, how did you manage to escape?" Detective Mason asked.

"I was being kept in, in uh... a basement," Faith began. "There was only one window down there, and I could see a field outside. At night, I could see car headlights. I knew it must have been a highway. It looked like it was about a mile away. I had found a small saw under the bed. I don't think Mann knew it was there. I started sawing at the metal bars that covered the window while Mann was gone. It took me months to finally get to the point where I could get out. So, I waited for Mann to leave, I broke the window glass out with the saw, and I ran. It was snowing, and I just kept walking towards the road. I... I was almost there, but everything just went black. Next thing I remember was waking up here in the hospital,"

"Do you think Mann is still at the house?" Detective Masterson asked.

"I don't... he's going to come after me, he's going to come back for me," Faith started to panic.

"Faith, it's alright... he's not going to hurt you ever again," Bosco said, softly. "He's never going to get near you again,"

"Thanks for all of the information, Detective Yokas," said Detective Masterson. "We're going to start searching for Mann, when we locate him, we'll be bringing him in,"

"You will have to testify against him in court," Detective Mason told her.

"I know," Faith said.

"Alright, well we will leave and let you get your rest," said Detective Masterson. "Get well soon,"

"Thanks," Faith said softly, as the detectives left the room.

"You alright?" Bosco asked.

"I'm fine," Faith said softly.

Bosco knew that she wasn't fine, but she was trying to be strong. She was being a whole lot strong than he would have been in the same situation. Faith looked up at Bosco, and their eyes met for the first time since she had woken up. She could see the pain in his eyes, yet he was still there for her. When no one else was there, he was.

"Thanks Bos," she said.

Bosco looked at her kind of confused. "Thanks for what?"

"For being here with me," Faith told him. "It really means a lot to me,"

"I'll always be here for you, Faith," he told her, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Always,"

They just sat there together for the longest time. Later that evening, Fred brought the kids by like he had promised. After everyone left, Faith drifted off to sleep with Bosco right by her beside. It had been a long day.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
